Ben 23: Unbound
Ben 23: Unbound is an upcoming (rebooted) series by Steve and Ahmad. Steve, and Shades were originally writing this series. Plot Ben 23, (Tara Strong) a whacky, self-proud, yet fun-loving and brave hero, is thrusted into an awkward position when his old partners leave him. But, Azmuth, his old mentor, has sent him two other teenagers to mentor him, Ahmad, (Skyler Brigmann) a calm, smart, reserved, well-meaning person, and Steve, (Joshua Seth) a cool, funny, and slightly immature person. Can Ben still be able to fight villains without Azmuth, and fight an upcoming powerful threat bent on killing people? Probably not, but it will be worth a laugh watching him fail miserably while doing it. Characters *'Team 23' **'Ben 23:' (voiced by Tara Strong) a whacky, self-proud, yet fun-loving and brave hero, who is only recently learning to be a hero. He is constantly getting in trouble due to his immaturity, but Ahmad and Azmuth believe he has the heart of a hero. He is obsessed with gyro's. **'Ahmad:' (voiced by Skyler Brigmann) the leader of the gang, who is the most intelligent, yet calm, reserved and level-headed among them, Ahmad is a half Galvan human who used to be one of Azmuth's assistants. He constantly suffers from Ben 23's and Steve's tendency to go whacky and jump in without thinking, but he still loves them as his family, and is willing to stick around for them. **'Steve: '(voiced by Joshua Seth) the self proclaimed coolest person out of the group, Steve is constantly seeking to have fun in life, while cracking jokes occasionally and always trying to call out 23 for not being cool enough for him. He seems to always be lucky enough to avoid getting in too deep trouble, but Ahmad believes that Steve has geniune good intentions beyond loving tacos and girls. The series will have cast from multiple series, each appearing for a few episodes at a time. Recurring Villains Locations *Tower 23 **Ahmad's Lab **Living Room **Steve's Room **Ahmad's Room **Ben's Room **Hangar Roof *Azmuth's Galvan Prime Lab Aliens *Charcoal Man *Dog-nabiit *Speedyquick *Brainfrog *Handy Man *Big Bug *Fishface *Techno-Bubble *Rollaway *Lighting Volt *Vomit Man *Eye Guy *Giant Manster *Freezelizard *Mr. Mucky *Copy Copy *Dino-Mighty *Freezeghost *Mr. Monkey *Muck Amuck *Alien 23 *Tiger Claw *Teeny Weeny *Toolboxx *Fastcat *Windy Hindy *Electricyeti *Wreck It Devil *Feedback *Build-A-Guy *Orbit Man *Nighty Knight *Whaleblopper Fan List Add your signature here...NOW! *'Waybig101' (Wall - Blog - ) 17:01, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:01, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *Just put me in it Keep Calm and Hail Hydra! (Wall - Blog - ) 09:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Trivia *Despite being called Ben 23: Unbound, it has nothing to do with Ben 10: Unbound. Instead, it is based off the version of 23 in Steve and Ahmad's Roleplays. *The series will include cast from different franchises, such as Digimon, Marvel Cinematic Universe, or even real world celebrities. *The series might be on to set up for an upcoming movie. Category:Series Category:UEEF09 Category:Ben 23: Unbound Category:Ahmad15